First Kiss
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: Every first kiss means something a little different... JOTT fluff. Oneshot


First Kiss

An X-men: Evolution story by Lavender Gaia

Summary: Every first kiss means something a little different…

Pairing: Jean/Scott

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or any of its characters. They are property of Marvel.

Dedication: To two of my friends, who after two months of being together are still working on their first kiss. I hope this gives them inspiration.

* * *

Jean Grey's first kiss was nothing spectacular. As they ran through the sprinklers, at her tenth birthday party, Jordan Peters, one of the seemingly "cool" boys in her class, had given her a smacking peck on the lips. Jean had quickly wiped it off, and would have forgotten all about it if Annie hadn't teased her about it for a week. Then Daniel Epstein had kissed her behind the slide at school and Jean brought it up every chance she got. After a week of not speaking to each other, the girls finally called a truce, promising that they would never like boys.

* * *

Her first kiss as a teenager didn't come from playing Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven. It came after a Danger Room session, of all things. She and Scott were fifteen, and had just beaten what had been their hardest session to date. The two collapsed on the floor, panting, with her head resting on his chest, listing to his heartbeat pound a million times a second. She noticed he still had that certain smell; the 'Scott Smell' she called it, a mix between Ororo's laundry soap, the cologne he wore, ivory soap and something she could never figure out.

Even behind his classes, the two locked eyes. Suddenly, they began to laugh, doubling over at a private joke only they would understand. When they finally began to catch their breath, no longer gasping for air, she scrutinized him from underneath her dark red eyelashes. He was sweaty and his hair was the epitome of disheveled, but there was something so adorable about it. Without thinking, she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Scott froze before pressing back lightly. Upon breaking apart, he gaped like a fish out of water and the blush on Jean's face put her hair to shame. She quickly got up and went to go shower, never having felt this awkward around her friend before.

Two days later, when Duncan Matthews asked her out, she said yes immediately.

* * *

Jean's first kiss with Duncan happened on their third date, and she knew by then he was getting antsy. Her friend Taryn had told her that Matthews was known for getting to second base with a girl on a first date, and that he must really like her to wait that long. Jean hoped that was it, and that he just didn't think she was pretty. When she had relayed this fear to Scott, he looked at her like her mutant power was the ability to grow extra heads and promised her that if that was the case, Matthews had been tackled one too many times.

She didn't want to think of Scott though. All she kept seeing was his disappointed face when she'd asked the Professor permission to go out. Ordinarily she would have asked him along, but that would have ruined the whole date setting. Not to mention he and Duncan always found something to argue about. He didn't want to see the movie they were watching anymore than she did; but then, Duncan paid and it would have been rude for her to choose the movie she wasn't even paying for.

Duncan didn't seem all that interested in it either. For the past twenty minutes he had been trying to put his arm around her shoulder, finally succeeding, if awkwardly. Jean's insides buzzed with anticipation, wondering if he would try to kiss her. When she flinched during a loud on-screen car crash, turning her head away from the screen, he took his chance. It was sloppy, and slightly wet, but Jean was happy that their noses didn't bump or anything embarrassing like that. The back of her mind told her it wasn't nearly as nice as the one she had given Scott, but reasoned with herself that it must get better.

As Duncan leaned back in his seat with a satisfied smirk on his face, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe they just didn't fit together.

* * *

The first kiss with Scott after realizing what an intense psychic connection they had was when he was resting in the hospital wing after arriving back at the mansion from Mexico. The good doctor had sworn he would be fine and back on his feet within a few days, but she wanted assurance from Scott. As she helped him eat and drink, he kept telling her that he was alright and she could go to bed if she wanted to.

Jean continually refused, lying about how she was perfectly happy in the hard infirmary chair. Brushing his hair back with her still-gloved hand, she fought back a wave of fury at Mystique for doing this to the person who meant so much to her. She didn't even go change out of her uniform at his suggestion, knowing that leaving his side again would simply break her heart. Hell would freeze over before she allowed anyone another chance to hurt him.

As she moved his food tray to the side and got him some more water, she could feel his eyes watching her. It almost didn't surprise her that when his hand wrapped lightly around her arm, pulling her down to him. Even with his lips chapped from dehydration, it was the best feeling she could remember, even eclipsing the relief she had felt upon finding him. He was tender and gentle, almost tentative.

When the two finally broke away, she buried her head against his neck, telling him scared she had been, and how thankful she was that they had a bond so strong that she could find him. He stroked her hair, explaining to her that he wasn't frightened. He knew that she would come for him eventually; she would always be right where he needed her. It was a simple fact of life that he kept with him every day.

Tears welled in her eyes as she listened to him, then kissed him again. There was no need to say I love you. They both felt in through their link; it was a bond stronger than the one they shared psychically, and the passion behind the kiss only proved it more so.

Jean Grey knew she'd never want to kiss anyone else. They simply fit together.

* * *

Their first kiss as an engaged couple came before Scott even finished asking the question. After a lovely, private dinner at the Institute that he had made himself—with Ororo's help, of course, he wanted it to be edible—he got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out the velvet box. Inside was a gold band, set with a significant diamond that she knew he couldn't afford. As he opened his mouth to pop the question, Jean threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

When Scott had finally disengaged himself from his amorous girlfriend, he asked her the most important question known to man. Of course, she said yes. His hand was shaking with happiness as she slid the ring on her left ring finger, admiring how perfectly it fit. Their next kiss was slower, full of promise of their future together.

* * *

The first kiss of Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers was met with cheers. Their families and friends sitting in the audience of the marriage applauded loudly, with a few wolf-whistles mixed in. Scott could feel Jean's tears of happiness against his cheeks, and he was glad his glasses hid the moistness in his own eyes.

Though they were meant to walk down the aisle after stopping to catch their breath, Jean couldn't help laughing with giddiness. Scott wrapped his arms around her, picking her up to kiss her deeper. It took Alex to gently nudge his brother down the steps of the gazebo before they stopped.

Dr. Grey kissed his youngest daughter, followed by Professor Xavier, and Logan, who finally passed her back to her husband. He softly pecked her lips, handing the pen to her so she could sign their marriage certificate, and kissed her once again when she had finished her signature, knowing that she'd have to add 'Summers' to the end now.

After being congratulated by everyone, the couple began their first dance as husband and wife. Scott continued to scatter light kisses on her forehead until he got a telepathic hint that they would have plenty of time for that on the honeymoon. He smiled down at her, informing her through their link how much he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. The kiss she gave him informed everyone around them that she felt the same way.

* * *

Being randomly kissed by Jean in the middle of the hallway was nothing to get new to Scott. But as he pulled away, and he saw the strip of cardboard read "pregnant" accompanied by her infectious grin, he knew this was a first. Their first kiss as an expecting couple.

After regaining his senses and letting the feeling of nausea pass, he hugged her tightly, kissing her senseless in front of all his students. They giggled and whispered between themselves, not used to their instructor being so completely open with his feelings. Neither of the Summers' cared, too excited about the prospect of a baby Summers being on the way.

* * *

Jean didn't get to give her daughter her first kiss. That fell to Scott, who held the baby in awe after cutting the cord. He slowly, and very gently, brushed his lips against the baby's forehead, right by her patch of bright red hair. After a few minutes of cradling his bundle of joy, he laid her carefully in her mother's arms.

A feeling of completeness overcame Jean as she looked down at Rachel Anne Summers. Everything in the world was absolutely perfect as she stared into identical green eyes. Blinking back tears of joy, she kissed her daughter's cheek for the first time. Rachel seemed to smile at her, and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

As their daughter fed, Scott and Jean shared their first kiss as parents. A feeling of complete satisfaction and happiness could be felt through their psychic link as they both watched the new, physical bond they had created together. Both new this would not be the last, being kisses or children.

Indeed, there were many changes over the years for Scott and Jean Summers. Be it good or bad, together they faced them all. And they commemorated everything with a kiss.

* * *

A/N: This is what comes out of my feverish mind. I hope it's not too out there. I was kind of experimenting with a prose-only form as a challenge to myself. I'm more of a dialogue-based writer, and I just wanted to see if I could do it. Please let me know what you thought.

The next chapter of In The Heat will be coming out sometime this weekend. I just had to practice my JOTT fluff before I could get to that.

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
